


Blow

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Tail Sex, nekomata danny fenton, wait that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: cat demon Fenton has some fun with Phantom
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Fenton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Blow

When Danny had been eight, his parents were working on the beta version of what would one day become the Fenton Ghost Portal. He had no idea about it at the time, only knowing a single detail: for one entire week following the portal being turned on, the Fenton family, house included, had been trapped in an alternate reality.

Everything had come back okay and unharmed. Or, well, mostly unharmed.

Danny, however, was now sporting fully functional cat ears in place of his human ones. They sat a little higher than his human ones, and were covered in black fur that made them blend in so well with his hair – and stick out so strangely – that he looked almost like an anime character.

The cat tail that came with it hadn’t helped either, when he’d returned to school that fall. The entire town (and at least three neighboring states in the region) knew every detail about the Fentons and their week-long vacation to another reality, and it had made the boy the talk of the school. Doubly so when his eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark, and his canines became longer. All the doctors Danny had been taken to were utterly baffled, doing everything possible to piece together the scenario that led to the changes in the boy; His entire skull had been reshaped, the ears resting atop his head and working so perfectly that it would require nothing short of brain surgery to set things right (and even then, the odds were against them that it would work). Removing the tail was utterly out of the question – it was composed of vertebra and was an extension of Danny’s spine. Anyone with an iota of medical training swore up, down and sideways that doing anything to it was a Bad Idea.

Which is why, at eight years old, Danny had to help his family adjust to these changes as much as he had. It was also why, several weeks before he turned nine, that Danny made a friend in Tucker Foley. His only friend, as the novelty of the ears and tail had quickly vanished after one day of pulling and tugging too far; on that day, Danny had been told that the newly grown fangs were _not_ to be used against any of his classmates (also that hissing and trying to swipe at them with claws that he just _did not have_ was just plain rude).

So things had remained the same, with Danny having only one real friend in Tucker, while being the talk of the school. Until the summer before ninth grade, when his tail split into two. Or rather, when nobody noticed that Danny was growing a second tail until it became his turn to introduce himself in homeroom on the first day of high school, and excitement had his tail twitching like mad. That was the day he’d made a second friend in Sam Manson (granted, the two of them had only met because his tails kept sweeping over her desk, and she’d tried to grab both of them so that she could _finally_ take down notes on the algebra they were being taught, but their friendship had come out of it, so neither cared much about the _how_ ).

It was also the day that Danny switched on the Fenton Ghost Portal, coming out of it with frizzled hair on end and trailed by a ghost calling itself Phantom.

The two were fast friends, bonding over the strange oddities of ghost and catboy (whom Phantom had called a _Nekomata_ , Tucker had carefully jotted down on his PDA for future research), and Danny was smitten. He’d insisted that Phantom stay with him, hiding in his bedroom until they could figure out someplace for the ghost to stay. Phantom, for his part, merely smiled and nodded with an amused smile, wryly pointing out that he already had a home in the Ghost Zone. Danny had retorted that Phantom was calling himself a ghost hobo that way.

Which led to Phantom taking residence in Danny’s bedroom, using it as his own HQ when ghosts started coming through the ghost portal and he’d had to beat them back into the GZ. Danny didn’t mind much, so long as his involvement didn’t get in the way of his schoolwork.

The relationship they had eventually grew into something more.

It had started small, with Danny curling up against Phantom and using the ghost as a makeshift bed at strange hours of the day. Then it moved onto Phantom curling his tail around Danny’s waist, letting the teen pull him along, invisible, to school and everywhere else. The gesture had gotten so normal to both nekomata and ghost, that neither noticed when Danny’s tails sought out Phantom’s own waist, curling around the ghost and pulling him in close. They started doing little things together, like alternating between the chores Danny’s parents had set out for him, to going and seeing movies that neither Sam nor Tucker were interested in, to sharing ice cream cones (well, Danny bought the ice cream for himself while Phantom snuck licks of the frozen snack when he thought the nekomata wasn’t looking).

And then, one day Danny had decided to beat Phantom to the punch, shoving the entire scoop of ice cream into his mouth in a passive-aggressive attempt to get the ghost to _just get his own ice cream, darn it_. Phantom just looked annoyed for all of five seconds before smashing his lips against Danny’s own, tongue darting inside the surprised teen’s mouth and scooping out half of the partially-melted ice cream into his own mouth (and if his tongue had gotten the opportunity to taste as much of the nekomata’s mouth as it could, well…).

The next day, Danny bought a single ice cream cone, which was presented to Phantom. Five minutes later, Danny had pulled his own mouthful of strawberry ice cream from Phantom’s mouth with a victorious grin.

Three weeks (and a trip to the dentist that had been _so worth_ the cavity and subsequent filling) later, they forwent the ice cream and went straight to kissing.

* * *

“So.” Danny bounced onto the bed, smile all teeth and eyes gazing at Phantom hungrily. “The parents are gone for the weekend while they cart Jazz off to a college lecture at their old university.”

“Yes…” Phantom had known about it for the past week, and couldn’t understand why Danny was bringing it up. “What about it?”

“I’m just saying, we’ve got the entire house to ourselves, since Sam, Tuck, and half the school are stuck at home with the flu.” Danny’s upper torso crouched down, the black of his pupils expanding to overtake almost all color in his eyes. The tips of his tails swished just above the bed in anticipation. “An entire weekend of just us, with _no_ interruptions. No one to walk in on us…”

“Yeah…” This was the trouble with dating a nekomata, Phantom supposed. They were never as straightforward as everyone wanted. “Mind spelling out whatever plan’s going through your head for me? All I’m getting is that we can stay up all night playing your video games.”

Danny rolled his eyes, but answered anyway, pouncing Phantom into a kiss. The two rolled on the bed, until they fell off and Danny landed atop Phantom, hands pinning Phantom’s own against the floor. With a victorious smirk, Danny pecked Phantom on the lips. “I mean… _this_.”

The nekomata rolled his hips against Phantom’s own, where the ghost could clearly feel–

 _Oh_.

“Yeah. _Oh_.” Danny’s smirk was positively ravenous as he rubbed against Phantom, who had frozen in shock. “An entire weekend to ourselves. Seventy-two hours of uninterrupted time to play and experiment. What d'you say: yes, or yes?”’

Phantom gulped down air, his mouth far too dry for his liking. His mouth opened in response, but nothing came out. He had thought about it, about the two of them having sex. And while they both were well suited for one another – Phantom being the only one capable of matching Danny’s energy – he just… hadn’t thought that their relationship had progressed far enough for that to happen. Although it seemed that Danny believed it _had_.

_Now I know why we were warned of Nekomata and their ilk…_

Phantom took a deep breath, and gave a short, sharp nod where words failed him. Danny grinned a ravenous grin, all teeth and fangs, diving down on Phantom, nipping and nibbling at the skin of Phantom’s neck, fingers curling and yanking and tearing at Phantom’s jumpsuit until it gave way, the zipper pulling down and revealing pale skin, unmarked except for–

“Is that a birthmark?” Danny could barely contain his laughter as he traced the dark spot just above his left pectoral. “A Florida-shaped birthmark. Huh.”

And then Danny dropped down, _licking_ Phantom’s chest. First trailing a line directly up from the ghost’s naval, and then following along Phantom’s collarbones, stopping to close his mouth over Phantom’s jugular, tongue and teeth rubbing and digging and sucking at the skin until it was one great big dark spot.

Phantom, for his part, had stopped moving, stopped breathing – and, if it were there, his heart would have stopped beating.

Because Danny’s _tongue_. It was rough and textured like damp cloth rubbing against skin, but with such a _warmth_ and _aliveness_ that Phantom just… shut down. Because _that tongue_.

“Like that, huh?” Danny’s head dropped lower, following the zipper of the jumpsuit as it twisted around the ghost’s waist and sank down to the midpoint of the left shin – where the suit met the boot. The teen’s head, however, remained at the ghost’s waist, staring at what was revealed by the suit’s removal. “All this time, and you never told me you were _commando_ underneath that suit?”

Phantom could only make a strangled wheezing noise, his adam’s apple bobbing from one end of the large hickey to the other. Danny just took it as it was – Phantom trying to answer despite the proverbial black-out of higher brain functions – and shrugged, before going down on Phantom’s cock.

Phantom finally made a sound – a breathy, strained squawk – as he felt Danny’s mouth and teeth and _by the gods his_ _ **tongue**_ –

“Danny!” Oh _god_ , that’s boy’s tongue alone was just plain _illegal_. The texture alone, the way it kept _sliding_ , up and down and sideways and curling around and then _dragging_ , was just… Phantom had no words. “Oh my _god_ , Danny!”

Somehow, the nekomata was able to smirk _around_ Phantom’s dick, before sliding up and _dragging_ his tongue along the head. The ghost was wheezing now, long, shuddering breaths that left Phantom’s entire being alight, like he was weightless, was really, truly _weightless_ , and… _alive_.

“Ow!” Phantom blinked back tears at the pain (pleasure) as he looked down, shocked at the teeth marks bruising his inner thigh. “Oh. Oh, _wow_.”

“Stop being so passive. Reciprocate or something, okay? I feel like a necrophiliac with you just _lying_ there.” Phantom just blinked at Danny before registering what was said, and met the nekomata’s toothy grin with his own.

Phantom’s teeth bit down on Danny’s ear, causing the nekomata to yowl and hiss and snarl fingers curled into a facsimile of claws that scratched and dug at Phantom’s skin, _pleading_ for the ghost to let go. Phantom just grinned and started nibbling along the edges of each ear, teeth pressing just hard enough to hurt, but not sharp enough to bleed. His hands fisted Danny’s shirt, phasing it off of the human, with the nekomata’s pants following soon after. When Phantom reached to phase away Danny’s boxers, he met only bare skin. “Pot-kettle much, Fenton? Would’ve started putting out earlier if I knew you were commando.”

Danny growled and bit down hard on Phantom’s shoulder, yelping as he broke the skin and tasted cold electricity on his tongue. “First, _wow_. That was… is that what ectoplasm tastes like? Second, I did it special for this weekend. You’re like that _all the time_. Righteous indignation is on my side, so I think I win this round, don’t you?”

Phantom rolled his eyes, bucking up against Danny, grating their erections against one another. Danny _mrowled_ at the sensation, fingers and toes splaying out in bliss before he was tossed onto the bed, hands pinned against the meal headrest and locked there by a rope of ectoplasm. Danny looked at the bonds incredulously, eyes darting back and forth between the smug Phantom and the ectoplasmic bonds. “Looks like you just _lost_ this round, Danny. How about _I_ take control from here on out, hmm?”

Danny snarled, bucking against the bonds as Phantom descended, planting searing kisses all across the nekomata’s chest. The ghost couldn’t hold away his smile at Danny’s erection, letting the ectoplasm build up in his mouth before sucking the cock into his mouth. Danny yowled, long and loud and full of _want_ , bucking and shuddering at the freezing electricity racing along and around and _into_ the entrapped dick. The ghost pulled away, listening with satisfaction at the pleading whine that escaped the nekomata’s throat. “So how’s _that_ for participa– urk!”

Danny’s legs, crossed at the knees, curled upwards, passing over the teen’s head to hook around the headboard beside his feet. Phantom’s head was locked between the nekomata’s thighs, about to phase out of the headlock when something furry rubbed against his own erection, with another furry something rubbing against his thighs and _holy god those were Danny’s tails_.

“If you think that’s something, then how about you watch _this_?” Phantom was jerked forward as Danny–

As Danny bent double, his own cock vanishing within the nekomata’s mouth.

Phantom gulped down air, his mouth suddenly _so very dry_ , as Danny started bobbing along his own shaft, unblinking eyes staring into Phantom’s own. Their faces were close to each other, and Phantom squeaked when Danny when particularly deep and their noses touched, because the devil-cat’s eyes were full of the shit-eating grin his mouth couldn’t form. That Danny’s tails had picked up the pace in stroking him left the ghost gasping for words that remained lodged in his throat, lips articulating around soundless syllables. His brain was no better, a mish-mash of feelings and sensations to the tune of _I should not be as turned on by all this as I am_ and _holy god more more_ _ **more**_.

With a chuckle that reverberated throughout Danny’s body (and Phantom could feel in his neck _through Danny’s thighs_ ), he picked up the pace, head bobbing faster and faster, while the idle stroking turned incessant, making Phantom throatily groan as his orgasm washed over his body, sending every iota of his being on fire as he came. Danny’s legs tightened their grip, and the ghost found himself being chocked as the nekomata came – into his own mouth, inches away from Phantom’s own. He watched as the cock pulsed, as Danny’s eyelids fluttered, and found himself letting out a silent whine, a raspy exhale that held no sound, as both their orgasms dwindled down into afterglow.

And then he was falling backwards, Danny’s legs shifting and wrapping around his shoulders as hands cradled his skull, and he was kissing the nekomata. The teen’s tongue slipped into Phantom’s mouth, and he could taste the faint buzz of ectoplasm and a slick saltiness that–

Oh. _Oh._

Danny pulled back, a ravenous grin on his face. Despite the reddened lips, flush cheeks, and hazy half-lidded eyes, he managed to make Phantom feel like _he_ was the one that should look so, so…. _debauched_.

“Holy shit.” Phantom breathed eyes wide as Danny only chuckled, one of his tails – and _holy god that was his cum on the tail_ – flicking in the air beside his face, and– “Holy _shit_.”

Danny was _licking his tail clean_.

“And we’re just getting started.” He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Phantom’s lips and _he could taste himself he was tasting himself_ _ **and**_ _Danny on the teen’s tongue_. “Consider what just happened punishment for tying me up. Never again.”

Phantom could only nod, watching the nekomata with wide eyes. Danny’s grin returned with force as he pushed the ghost down against the bed. “Good. Now why don’t we get to the part where we finally have sex, hmm?”


End file.
